Users of computing devices commonly add emoji characters to messages. An emoji character is a graphical element that represents a concept. Many emoji characters, for instance, represent human beings and other animals. More specifically, many emoji characters represent different human expressions and activities.
Emoji characters often use a prominent neutral skin tone, such as yellow. Recently, the computing industry has offered mechanisms that allow a user to change the skin tone of an individual emoji character. For instance, a user having an olive complexion may wish to change an individual emoji character so that it similarly has an olive skin tone. However, mechanisms for changing skin tone in use today can be difficult to discover, and once discovered, cumbersome to use.